User blog:Legionnaire12/The Ultimate Wikia Showdown
Feel free to applaud. Don't take this too seriously. Old NESTLEH was walking around Miami, Florida like his old hometown When suddenly Tazeino quit playing games And hit him with some insults he made NESTLEH got pissed, got a baseball bat But didn't expect to be attacked by Nash Who proceeded to fire at him with two guns When the Clindar came for out some fun And he started attacking Nash with smoke grenades Til they both got hit by Akko's Air Raid But Before he could make it quick and run away Legionnaire cam out to play He took an AUG A1 from under his hat And fired at Taz with a rat-a-tat-tat But he ran out of ammo and ran away Because Nash came back to chase him away This is the Ultimate Showdown The greatest in history Gun shots, Blood and explosions The craziest you'll see And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is the Ultimate Showdown The greatest in history NESTLEH stabbed his bat through Taz's chest Then Floofy came to finish the rest Then Nash came back, ready to attack But Bain then jumped on and landed on his back And Taz was fleeing so He hijacked a Jetta When Legionnaire returned with a Beretta Then suddenly something slashed him and fell down KingBojan took him out with his crown Then he saw NESTLEH sneaking up from behind And he reached for his gun which he just couldn’t find Cause Akko stole it And he shot and he hit But had deflected it with a twist Then he jumped in the air and he did a somersault While NESTLEH tried to pole vault onto Bojan But they collided in the air The both got hit by Nash’s stare This is the Ultimate Showdown The bloodiest in history War cries, Smoke, and explosions The craziest you'll see And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is the Ultimate Showdown The bloodiest in history Angels cried out Voices full of hope But nothing happened And they began to mope Meanwhile MangoOrange had a sickle That could pierce through brains And threw it into the face Of beloved Bain Who fell over on the ground Writhing in Pain As Polish Szlachta tried to stab him With his Hussar blade But to his dismay NESTLEH saw him moving toward And impaled His head With the tip of his own sword Then Korea from the West Who though he was best And here comes Stronk Indonesia with his giant mouth And Hayastanball Along with Byzantyvmball And cowboy Dynaball And memeing Bozita SuperMobb and Mosh Minnesotan and Hungarian Memeturk, Promicius Every single Admin CanadaUSA and FLAH VardanC, Jellocity IntenCity999 And Crev29 All came out of nowhere lightning fast And The roster got a lot more vast It became a much bigger brawl With noobs looking on in total awe The Fighting went down in history Many which died but eventually The wined stood some saw it it Others conceived it It was WowTn if you'll ever believe it This was the Ultimate Showdown It went down in history Blood, Smoke, and arguments The craziest you've seen And only one survived, Now you know who it was That was the Ultimate Showdown, That was the Ultimate Showdown, That was the Ultimate Showdown, I wrote this just because. Category:Blog posts